The Duel
"The Duel" is the seventh episode of the first season of ''Monkeytown'', and the seventh episode overall. It was released on July 8, 2015. In this episode, Karen becomes the victim of Bradley's newest internet fad, the "Hot Water Challenge." As the video goes viral, Taylor Coolman and Jasmine duel for Bruce's hand. Plot The episode begins with Bradley recording his video of the latest internet fad, the "Hot Water Challenge," which apparently is when someone throws a pot of boiling water on someone else. Bradley chooses Karen as his victim. When she wakes up, Bradley drenches her in boiling water and she screams in agony. After the opening sequence, Jasmine bandages Karen's burns. Buck scolds Bradley about his actions, but he just laughs it off. Jasmine finds Bradley's recording, and she decides to post it on Instagram. Suddenly Bradley and Karen are in some kind of waiting room, and it becomes apparent that Karen has brought Bradley to the Family Counseling Center because she believes there is something wrong with him. Dr. Doris tells Karen that she will run some tests on Bradley to reveal if he is autistic. At the high school, Bruce and Jasmine chat in the hallway, as Taylor Coolman lingers in the background. Later, Taylor confronts Jasmine behind the lockers for stealing her boyfriend. They start yelling, and the conflict attracts a crowd. Principal Grouch arrives on the scene, but instead of scolding the girls that she is "just here for the show." Jasmine and Taylor plan a duel after school, for Bruce's hand. At Monkey's Pride, Monisha laughs at a video at her desk, which causes Mr. Baboon to scold her harshly. Monisha shows Baboon the video, and they both laugh at Karen burning in Bradley's Hot Water Challenge. Buck and Gordon join them as well. Back at the Family Counseling Center, Bradley leaves the room for Doris to tell Karen the test results. Doris reveals that Bradley is not autistic, but then targets Karen for exhibiting "symptoms of severe anger disorders." Ironically, Karen becomes enraged at this accusation. The argument escalates, and Karen and Bradley leave. At the high school, the time for the duel has come. Jasmine and Taylor fight each other mercilessly for Bruce. It becomes obvious that it is an even match, as they are both left in a pool of blood with no clear victor. Bruce suggests that the winner should be decided by popularity. Since Jasmine's video has gone viral, Bruce decides that she is the more popular one, and they walk off together. After the credits, Karen is boiling a pot of water for payback. However, her plan literally backfires when she accidentally spills it on herself, as Bradley idly watches TV in the background. Characters *Bradley Snortleson *Karen Snortleson *Jasmine Snortleson *Buck Snortleson *<White Poodle> *<Small pink frog> *<Barry's mother> *Doris *Bruce McGwire *Taylor Coolman *High school crowd **Smokey Beanbum (cameo) **<Fuzzy brown bear> **Cornflake Groucheberger (cameo) **<Small dark green frog> **<Small penguin> **Almond (cameo) **scruffy dog that might have been in judge mia **cashew *Fluffy "Grouch" Groucheberger *Gordon Pillsbury *Monisha Brown *Felix Baboon Reception The episode was given mostly positive reviews, citing rapid humor and visual gags. A major criticism was the month-long delay between episode 6 and 7. The "underachieving" length of the the episode was also criticized. Soundtrack *Morning Song day, another blessing." *Gentle Breeze room *The New Hood do you think you are?" *Chase that Car punches Jasmine *Like Strange he's learning... from you." *Stepping into Danger and Jasmine prepare for the duel *Police Car duel *Awakening Memories thousand likes." Quotes *"First off, can I just say thank you for being a woman. Sexist as it may be, society forces us to believe that all doctors are men. You're doing good work for the cause, doctor." -Karen Snortleson *"There's something wrong with my son. I don't know if it's ADD, Grassburger's, or some other type of special snowflake autism - just fix it." -Karen Snortleson *"You really think Bruce would want a loser like you? Get off the field sister, because he's totally out of your league." -Taylor Coolman *"Cut the crap girls. I'm just here for the show. I feed on drama, it nourishes me. Please continue." -Grouch *"A DUEL! You and me, after school. The prize: Bruce." -Jasmine Snortleson *"BROWN! I'm not paying you to cruise the etherwebs. BACK TO WORK!" -Felix Baboon *"Karen, you exhibit symptoms of severe anger disorders. In my professional opinion, you are mentally unstable." -Doris Trivia *Jasmine titled the viral video "Idiot Feminist Loser Fails Hot Water Challenge," which can be seen on Monisha's phone. *After the credits, Bradley is watching "When Mia Met Barry," which is the only episode of Judge Mia which features Doris.